


Teadélután a boszorkánnyal

by Herika



Series: Szívünk mélyén [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A szívünk mélyén és A tolvaj és a boszorkány c. fordítás folytatása</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teadélután a boszorkánnyal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea with the sorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33715) by Empathic Siren. 



 

**Teadélután a Boszorkánnyal**

  
  
**A történet eredeti címe:**  Tea With The Sorceress  
 **Írója:**  Empathic Siren  
 **Fordító:**  Herika  
 **Béta:**  Khm… én  
 **A történet eredeti fellelhetősége:**  [A szerző honlapján](http://fanfic.hu/merengo/%E2%80%9Dhttp://thetwobroomsticks.slashcity.net/siren/TeaWithTheSorceress.html%E2%80%9D)  
A fordítás természetesen most is az író engedélyével történt.  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry csontfáradtan, ám megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, amikor a távolban megpillantotta a kunyhót. A buja kertet élénk, színes virágok kavalkádja tarkította. Alig várta már, hogy megkezdhesse az ültetést őszre – olyan sok új ötlete támadt. A konferencia nagyon jó volt, bár felettébb kimerítő.  
  
A kertben levő gyerekasztal és a székek mellett egy apró pancsoló medence volt, amely mosolyt csalt Harry arcára. Lily. Ő volt a legédesebb, legdölyfösebb hatéves, akivel Harry valaha is találkozott, mindkét apukájának a szeme fénye, aki mindkettőjüktől a legjobbat és a legrosszabbat is örökölte. Türelmetlenül gyorsította fel lépteit, hogy mielőbb otthon lehessen.  
  
Amikor az ajtó közelébe ért, az ablakon keresztül felfedezte Lilyt és Perselust. Nem tudta elhinni, amit látott. Ez biztosan csak valami tévedés. Közelebb lopódzott, és figyelni kezdett. A nappaliban ültek egy alacsony, megterített asztalka körül, amelyen apró porcelán csészék és süteményes tálkák álltak. Harry a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy elfojtsa kuncogását. Elvégzett egy hangerősítő bűbájt, és tovább hallgatózott.  
  
\- Nem,  _apa_. Miss Penelope nem  _szereti_  citrommal a teáját – mondta Lily eltolva az útból Perselus kezét.  
  
Perselus ferde szemmel nézett Miss Penelope-ra. Harry meglehetősen pajzánnak látta a baba rávarrt örökös mosolyát. Nem kétséges, Perselus ugyanezt affektálónak találta. Lily összes babáját kényeskedőnek tartotta.  
  
Lily rózsaszínű nyakláncot adott Penelope-ra, és befonta a haját. Harry gyanította, hogy Miss Penelope baba csillogó-villogó ruháját ugyanakkor Perselus készítette. Az ugyanis egy fedőbűbáj halvány fényétől csillogott.  
  
\- Miss Penelope jobban teszi, ha valamelyest megtanul viselkedni, pont úgy, mint ahogy egy bizonyos kis Ms. Potter-Piton, akit ismerek, vagy különben nem lesz több teadélután – mondta Perselus, miközben szigorú arcot vágva lenézett Lilyre.  
  
Perselus széles mozdulattal facsarta bele a képzeletbeli citrom levét Miss Penelope kitalált teájába. Aztán Miss Penelope felé tolta a csészealjat és rajta a csészét, miközben a baba gombszemei üresen bámultak előre.  
  
  


[ ](http://s285.photobucket.com/albums/ll69/herika001/?action=view&current=thiefsorceressart.jpg)

  
  
  
\- Egy kis scone-t*, Miss Penelope? – kérdezte Perselus az ő legbarátságosabb hangján. – Talán egy kis sűrű tejszínt?**  
  
Lily kuncogni kezdett.  
  
\- Csináld a hangot, apa! Mint múltkor! Csináld a hangot!  
  
 _A hangot? Mióta művelhetik ezt?_  
  
\- Ugye, tudod, hogy pont olyan követelődző vagy, mint az apád? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
 _Én nem is követelőzöm!_  
  
\- Olyan furcsa vagy, apa – mondta Lily, miközben kuncogó rohamok törtek ki belőle. – Csináld a hangot!  
  
\- Muszáj, Miss Potter-Piton? Muszáj azt a hangot?  
  
\- Igen!  
  
Perselus egy hatalmas, előre felkészült sóhajt eresztett meg.  
  
\- Hát legyen. – Megköszörülte a torkát és magas, nazális orrhangon megszólalt. – Nos, Mr. Piton, én egyszerűen  _odalennék_ egy kis tejszínért. És talán egy kérnék egy kicsit ebből az  _ízletes_  gyömbér dzsemből is. Ó, és most látom, hogy már citromot tett a teámba. Milyen  _előzékeny_  ez öntől.  
  
Harry kapzsi élvezettel mosolyodott el.  _Ó, ez felbecsülhetetlen. Zsarolási anyag az idők végezetéig._  
  
\- Nem, apa! – Lily eltolta az útból a csészét és a csészealjat Utánozva Perselus Miss Penelope hangját megszólalt. – De én _nem szeretem_  a citromot a teámban. Én tejszínnel és cukorral  _akarom_ , Mr. Piton.  
  
Perselus egyenesen Lilyre nézett, és világosan látszott, hogy fogytán van a türelme, mielőtt visszafordult a babához.  
  
\- Miss Penelope, esedezve kérem, igya a teáját illedelmes vendéghez méltóan, amilyennek megismertem. Jobb nem rossz példát mutatni Lady Lilynek, nem ért egyet velem?  
  
Lily – egyértelműen nem megfélemlítve az apjától – kuncogni kezdett.   
  
 _És miért is félne tőle?_  – gondolta Harry, befogadva a látványt, ahogy Perselus egymáson keresztbetett lábbal ül a földön egy bizonytalanul a feje búbjára tűzött fejdísszel, és egy ízléses porceláncsészével a kezében.  
  
\- Komolyan gondolom, Lily. Az egy helytelen viselkedés. Egy Miss Penelope nevelte ifjú hölgy sohasem lenne olyan tiszteletlen a vendéglátójához. És én határozottan remélem, hogy az én lányom sem fog felvenni egy ilyen nevetségesen gyerekes viselkedést. Világossá tettem magam?  
  
\- Igen, apa – felelt Lily halk, ijedt hangon. Perselus még a fejdísszel együtt is igen ijesztő volt. Talán még a szokásosnál is jobban.   
  
\- Hiányzik az apukám – szólalt meg Lily panaszos nyafogással. – Már tegnap itthon kellett volna lennie. Megígérted.  
  
\- Lily, ezt már megbeszéltük. Apukádat feltartották. Holnapra itthon lesz. Fejezzük be a teazsúrunkat és aztán tegyük rendbe a kertet. Nem akarjuk, hogy apu meglássa a rendetlenséget, amit most csináltunk, ugye?  
  
Harry erre a megjegyzésre nem tudta abbahagyni a kuncogást.  _Nem_  – gondolta magában –  _Te nem akarod, hogy meglássam a rendetlenséget. Lilyt kevésbé érdekelné._  
  
A kislány szipogott egy kicsit, aztán belemászott Perselus ölébe, és odabújt hozzá. Harrynek elszorult a torka, amikor meglátta, ahogy Perselus karjai a lánya köré fonódnak.  
  
\- Neked is hiányzik? – kérdezte Lily.  
  
\- Természetesen, igen – válaszolt Perselus. – Ez egy teljesen nevetséges kérdés.  
  
Lily ismét szipogott és közelebb bújt az apjához.  
  
\- Hamarosan itthon lesz – simogatta meg Perselus a kicsi lány haját.  
  
Lily bólintott egyet.  
  
\- És akkor megmutatod neki a Miss Penelope hangodat!  
  
\- Öhm… talán jobb, ha azt megtartjuk magunknak, kicsim. Az legyen a mi különleges kis titkunk.  
  
Lilynek hatalmasra kerekedtek a szemei.  
  
\- Mint a csillogó főzetünk?  
  
Harry elnevette magát erre, és nem várt tovább, hogy meghallgassa Perselus válaszát. Bolond lett volna aggódni.  
  
A bejárati ajtóhoz sétált, és nagy hűhót csinálva a kulcscsörömpöléssel elfordította az ajtógombot, aztán hangos dobogással lábat törölt.  
  
\- Megjöttem! – kiáltott be az ajtón.  
  
Egy pillanatnyi némaság támadt, mielőtt a teazsúr minden nyomának eltüntetésére irányuló feldúlt hangok érkeztek a ház belsejéből. Harry csaknem kétrét görnyed a nevetéstől Lily mérges, kis hangjának hallatán.  
  
\- De apa, eltörted a fejdíszedet! – kiáltotta a kislány.  
  
\- Majd később megjavítom! – csitította őt Perselus. – Most gyere szépen ide, és csináljunk úgy, mintha ezt a könyvet olvastuk volna a bűbájok elméletéről egész délután.  
  
\- De én nem akarok bűbáj elméletet olvasni!  
  
\- Ha nem teszed, akkor nem csinálok több ruhát Miss Penelopének!  
  
\- De…  
  
Harry kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
\- Lily? Perselus? Itthon vagyok.  
  
\- Apu! – kiáltott fel Lily feltápászkodva, és Harryhez futott. Karjaival átfogta az apukája lábait, és szorosan átölelte. Csacsogva mesélt az összes dologról, amit Perselusszal tettek a hét folyamán.  
  
-… és segítettem apának a bájitalaival! – mondta Lily végre-valahára.  
  
\- Valóban? – kérdezte Harry Perselusra nézve, és ajkai meg-megrándultak jókedvében.  
  
Perselus szipákolt párat.  
  
\- Sosem túl korai neki, hogy tanuljon. Jobb, mint azok a nevetséges, kitalált játékok, amiket te játszol vele.  
  
\- Ó, igen, természetesen teljesen igazad van – válaszolt Harry megjátszott komolysággal, miközben úgy döntött egy szót sem szól arról a kis fejdísz darabról, ami még mindig ott volt a férfi hajába gubancolódva. Legalábbis még nem. Azt későbbre tartogatja.  
  
\- Hiányoztál, apu – sóhajtott Lily.  
  
Harry leguggolt, a karjaiba húzta Lilyt és megpuszilta a kislány feje búbját. Felnézett Perselusra, akinek nem volt szüksége szavakra, hogy elmondja neki, mennyire hiányolta őt.  
  
Jó volt újra itthon lenni.  
  
  


VÉGE!

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------  
> Némi magyarázat:
> 
> *Scone – Angol – vagyis inkább skót eredetű – pogácsaféleség, amit teasüteményként, vagy édesen, magában is szoktak fogyasztani, ha a recept úgy írja elő.  
> **tejszínes tea – cream-tea: Sok helyen lehet olvasni azt, hogy az angolok a teát tejszínnel is isszák a teát, ami a „cream-tea” magyarra fordításából adódhat. Ám az angolok soha nem isszák a teát tejszínnel, csakis tejjel vagy esetleg citrommal (de még az is ritka!). A cream tea egy Dél-Nyugat Angliai specialitás, elsősorban Cornwall és Devonshire tartományokban népszerű. A tea mellé egy angol pogácsát – scone-t – tálalnak, clotted cream-mel és jam-mel. A clotted cream egy különleges, nagyon sűrű tejszín, amit vaj helyett alkalmaznak. A teát mindig egy mini porcelán kannában szolgálják fel, természetesen tejjel, külön egy kis kancsóban. Tehát a tea, tej, pogácsa, clotted cream és jam együttes neve a cream tea.
> 
> Ha valakit bővebben érdekel az angol teázási szokás, akkor [itt](http://www.tutitippek.hu/blog/angol-tea.php) olvashat az angol tea elkészítéséről és az egész ceremóniáról, ami körülveszi azt.


End file.
